The Accident
by Classicgurl123
Summary: Ben is in a car accident, set during season 4!
1. Chapter 1

"Mel?" Ben says looking through a screen that seems to be almost a haze, the last thing he remembered he had been driving home from his late night shift at the boat club and then there had just been a big flash and then he had found himself here

"Ben you have to go back" says the figure as it walks across the haze as it becomes more clear that it is Mel "Everything is going to be okay" she says as she comes closer to him

"What's going on, what happened?" Ben says confused not understanding what is going on

"Just trust me, it's going to be okay" Mel says now standing right in front of Ben "I love you" Mel says as she gives him a kiss

As they pull out of the kiss Mel starts to pull further and further away as she drifts back into the fog

"Mel wait!" Ben says as Mel drifts further away "Mel!" he yells again as she begins to disappear

"Ben" he hears Mel say though he can no longer see her "Ben" he hears again relizing that it isn't Mel's voice but it's his mum's

"Ben" Julie says faintly as she strokes Ben's hair where he is laying in a hospital bed pretty banged up "Please wake up sweethart" she says stroking his head again, she's not the only one in the room as Dave is standing behind her, Carbo and Retta are sitting on the window seal near the bed, and Nathan and Rachel are pacing back and forth across the room

"Well I got some coffee for everyone" Ted says as he walks into the room "how's he doing?" he says looking over at Julie

"He still hasn't came to yet" Julie says looking back at Ted "Do the police have any ideas of what happened?"

"Well from what they can piece together Ben was at a four way stop, and he had pulled foward to come across and a driver coming from the other direction ran the stop sign and straight into him" Ted says looking at her "but could have been much worse then it was if they hadn't hit the passengers side"

"Well what about the driver of the other car" Carbo ask as him and Retta look over at Ben who is still laying motionless on the bed

"A few bumps and brusis but he's not as serious as Ben" Ted says looking at them before looking at Ben as well "they do think that alcohol was involved"

"I don't get who could get behind the wheel of a car like that" Rachel says as she shakes her head "It's like they don't understand the damage it can do"

"What's bad is I don't think they consider that" Nathan says as he puts his hand on Rachel's shoulder knowing she is getting worked up

Donna walks into the room carrying Ruby's carrier "I finally got her to sleep" she says as she sits down in a chair on the other side of the room, sitting Ruby's carrier down next to her

"I got here as quick as I could" Emma says a few minutes later as she comes running into the room still in her work uniform "I came as soon as I could" She says as she looks over at Ben and then looks back at everyone around the room

"Emma just take a breath" Dave says as he walks over to Emma "It's going to be okay, it could have been much worse then it is considering the cirumstances" he says as Emma starts to calm down "he looks alot worse then he is"

Ben can hear voices as he starts to come around and realizes something is going on, all he can feel is a throbing pain in his head, as he opens his eyes he tries to focus in on what's going on in the room but winces when he sees the light above him

"Ben?" Julie says as she has seen him open up his eyes "Sweethart?" she says again as she puts her hand on his shoulder

"Mum?" Ben says as he tries to open his eye's again trying to fight the pain from his head

"I'm right here sweethart" Julie says as Ben trys to turn over to look at her before feeling pain radiate through the rest of his body as he flinchs

"I'll go get the doctor" Dave says as he can see Ben is in pain as he walks toward the door "See if we can get more pain medicine"

"What happened?" Ben says as he tries to wake up some more

"You were in a car accident mate" Carbo says as Ben can now see that he, Retta, Nathan and Rachel are standing around the bed

"Darling you were hit by another car" Julie says as she strokes Ben's hair

"Well that explains why everything hurts" Ben says trying to adjust in the bed as he winces again "espically my head"

"Your head hit the dash pretty hard" Rachel says as she looks at him "You were unconscious when the ambalance got there"

"How does that feel?" A nurse says later as she finish's injecting something into Ben's IV

"Yea I feel good now" Ben says as he relax's down onto the bed "I don't feel anything now" he says with a smile "If you guys think i'm funny to start with just wait till you see me on pain meds"

"Well if you think that will help" Nathan says as Rachel hits him in the arm

"Good to see your sense of humor is still in tact" Carbo says as he smiles back at him

"It sounds like that's one of the few things" Ted says as he and Dave come in followed by the doctor

"Hey Ben, how you feeling?" The doctor says as he smiles over towards the bed "I'm "

"I'm feeling better now" Ben says as the pain medication really starts to take an effect

"Well I already told your family, but you substained several injures" The doctor continues though not sure if Ben is completly with him "Once we got the xrays back it showed that you have some cracked ribs, some bruised bones, a faractured wrist, a broken leg, a sprained ankle and a possible concusion"

"Sounds like my humor is the only thing still in tact" Ben says looking at him

"Well we're going to keep you in the hospital for a few days just for observation, but by the end of the week you should be good to go home" says smiling at Ben

"And no checking yourself out this time" Nathan says looking at Ben

"I don't think I could even if I wanted to" Ben says relaxing back on the bed


	2. Chapter 2

"So did you figure out what to do for dinner?" Retta says as she comes through the front door at their house with bags of groceries as she walks through the living room that is decorated

"Yep" Carbo says as she walks into the kitchen as she see's pizzas sitting on the counter

"That was your big plan" Retta says giving Carbo a look "I was thinking something more along the lines of homecooked"

"Zippi's pizza is Benno's faviorte though" Carbo says walking over to the table as Retta sits the groceries down on the table "And besides he's been in the hospital a week, I'm pretty sure he'll take anything over hospital food"

"And that's also why I got him all of his faviorte things" Retta says as she starts to put the groceries away

"We're here" Julie says yelling from the living room

"Okay now just take it easy" Dave says as Ben comes through the door on cruchs followed by Nathan carrying Ben's stuff

"Welcome home buddy" Carbo says as he walks into the living room from the kitchen

"Thanks mate, it's good to be home" Ben says smiling at Carbo "You got Zippi's pizza didn't you" he says smelling the pizza as he starts to head toward the kitchen

"I told you he would like it" Carbo says as he grins looking accomplished at Retta before following Ben into the kitchen

"I didn't know you could move that quick on cruchs" Dave says turning around to look at Julie

"Well it is Ben, and there is food involved" Nathan says with a laugh as he starts to walk towards the kitchen as Dave and Julie follow him

"And your sure you don't want to stay at our house" Julie later as her and Dave come into the living room where all the housemates are sitting on the couch as she leans over to where Ben is taking a bite of pizza

"I'm sure mum, i'll be fine here" Ben says looking up as he gives his mum a reassuring look

"Besides you'll be over at the crack of dawn every morning" Nathan says with a smirk under his breath

"I will not" Julie says as she lightly pops Nathan on the back of the head

"Yea you will" Dave says with a laugh as he looks over at Julie giving him a look 


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Carbo" Coby says as he comes through the front door "What was it that you wanted to talk about?"  
he says looking around

"Keep it down mate" Carbo says as he comes out of the kitchen into the living room "Ben's upstairs having a rest"

"So what did you want to talk about anyway?" Coby says as he and Carbo walk back into the kitchen

"You see this car, isn't that near where you grew up at" Carbo says looking at the computer screen

"Yea, that one is almost identical to Ben's old one" Coby says as he takes a closer look at the computer screen

"It's not just almost, it's exactly like Ben's I already went to the salvage yard to get the seriel number off of his and then matched it to this one" Carbo says looking at him "Ben's been upset that his car was totaled, he'd had that thing since high school"

"And your plan is to go there and get it" Coby says looking at Carbo "So when do you want to do it" he says smiling at Carbo

"That's the spirt" Carbo says smiling back at Coby "Well I was thinking about this weekend, that way we could make it into a day trip and that way we're not in a rush"

"Hey everyone" Ben says as he comes into the kitchen hoping along on his cruchs as Carbo slams the laptop closed

"Hey Benno how's it going?" Carbo says looking at Ben as he slides his laptop off to the side

"Fine" Ben says giving Carbo a suspicous look "I was just going to get some juice, what are you doing here Coby?"

"Can't I just come by to see my cousin" Coby says looking at Ben trying to come up with an excuse for being there

"Yea that's fine" Ben says still giving the two a look "I'm going back upstairs, I'll just leave you to it"

"Okay great you just go and get your rest" Carbo says smiling as Ben exits the kitchen "get your strength back up"

As they hear Ben's bedroom door close upstairs Coby turns back to Carbo "So saturday then"

"Okay so where is this place" Carbo says a few days later as him and Coby are driving down the road

"Is that it?" Coby says as he points to a car sitting in the yard ahead of them

"This is going to require more work then I thought" Carbo says with a annoyed look on his face looking at the condition of the car

"So Carbo didn't say where he was going?" Ben says later that evening as him and Nathan sit on the couch eating supper as Retta comes into the living room for the kitchen

"All I know is he said that he had a project and left early this morning" Retta says as she joins them on the couch just before they hear a horn blow from outside

"That sounds like" Nathan starts to say as he exchanges a look with Retta and Ben

"There's no way" Ben says as Retta gets up handing him his crutches as they begin to go out front

"What's this" Ben's says with a suprised look on his face as he comes out into the driveway followed by Nathan and Retta who also give a suprised look "I thought you said that my car was toteled" he says looking at the very familier yellow car

"Yea it was mate" Carbo says as him and Coby lean against the car "But we found this in kooyong, and I figured in a couple more weeks your going to be driving again, and your going to need something to drive"

"Well this is great" Ben says as he sits down in the car "Thanks guys" he says looking at Carbo and Coby


End file.
